La sœur
by Noa.Winchester
Summary: Et si les frère découvraient qu'ils ont une sœur...
1. pré face (03-24 12:28:12)

Bonjour, j'écris une histoire sur Supernatural.

L'histoire sera sur les frères Winchester et sur Mila, leurs sœur. Je vais expliquer comment ils l'ont trouvée.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Dean=29

Sam=26

Mila=6


	2. La découverte (03-24 12:28:27)

Dean se réveilla et vit que Sam n'était plus dans son lit.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et voit son frère au téléphone.

"D'accord. Oui. J'arrive oui." dit Sam

Puis il raccroche.

"Qui s'était ?" Demanda Dean

"Castiel. Il dit qu'il a trouver une fille qui dit être la fille de John Winchester !"

"On y va quand ?"

Arrivés là-bas, les garçons voient Castiel avec une enfant dans les bras.

"Salut Cas" dirent les frères en même temps

"Salut Dean, salut Sam" répondi Castiel.

Sam et Dean s'approchèrent de lui et vit l'enfant.

"Elle s'appelle Mila" Dit Castiel.


	3. La discussion

Mila dormais dans les bras de Castiel mais Dean et Sam pouvaient bien la voir.

Elle était brune, assez petite et habillé avec un pantalon bleu et un t-shirt rose avec un ours brun dessus.

"On pourrait allé au bunker pour parler de tous ça."

Une fois arrivé, ils ont posé Mila sur le lit de Dean et sont partis dans la cuisine.

"Elle t'a dis des truc ?"Demanda Sam.

" Elle m'a dit que sa mère l'avait laissée dans la forêt au levé du soleil, je l'ai retrouvé quelques heures plus tard..."répondi Castiel.

" Elle m'a dit aussi que demain, c'est son anniversaire, elle aura 6 ans"

"Mais qu'es ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? On peut pas la garder avec nous, si ?" Questionna Dean

"On verra ce qu'elle nous dira" répondit Sam

Ils ont entendu un bruit et on vu Mila arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	4. La rencontre (03-24 12:29:14)

Mila reconnu Castiel et alla avec lui.

Dean et Sam l'ont regardé et Sam a dis :

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam, et lui c'est Dean. On est les enfants de John Winchester. Castiel nous a dis que toi aussi, mais pas comment s'appelle ta mère."

"Je... ma... maman s'appelle...Charlotte."

"Tu connais son nom de famille ?"

"Non, mais moi c'est Surate."

"Donc je suppose que ta maman s'appelle Charlotte Surate, mais comment tu sais que John est ton père ?"

"C'est maman qui me l'a dis car je lui ai demandé"

"D'accord, tu veux bien me suivre ?"

Mila hocha la tête et suivie Sam.

5 minutes plus tard, il revient en disans :

"Elle est dans la chambre, elle joue avec des jeux que j'ai récupéré."

"Bon, maintenant on peut discuter pour savoir ce qu'on va faire."


	5. La mère (03-24 12:29:24)

Une fois installé, Sam dit

"Je propose qu'on retrouve sa mère et on voit après, ok ?"

"Oui, on a son prénom et son nom. Cas, ou tu l'as retrouvé ?"

"Dans la forêt, dans le Minnesota."

"OK, on va chercher des Charlotte Surate dans le Minnesota." conclua Sam

"J'ai trouvé ! Dean ! Cas ! Venez j'ai trouvé, on y va."

"Et Mila ?" Demanda Dean

"Bah... On la prends." dit Castiel

Une fois dans la voiture, Dean ne mis pas sa musique, ce qui étonna Sam qui lui demanda

"Pourquoi tu mets pas de la musique ?"

"J'ai pas envie de réveiller Mila" Répondit simplement Dean.

Après 9h de routes, ils arrivèrent devant la maison.

Ils frappe à la porte et là, une femme ouvre.

Elle sens l'alcool, remarque Dean et elle a l'aire... soûle...

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam, lui c'est Dean et lui Castiel. On a retrouvé votre fille, elle nous a dis que vous l'aviez laissée dans la forêt et on veut pour proposer quelques choses..."


	6. La conclusion

Une fois tous le monde dans le salon, Sam commença a parlé

"Si vous l'avez laissé dans la forêt, il doit bien y avoir une raison."

Charlotte repondit tout en hoquettant

"Bah... Je... N'avait... Plus... Envie... D'elle... Elle est trop... Énervante... Elle a tout le temps faim... Ou elle est fatiguée... Il y a toujours un... Un truc qui va pas"

Suite à cette réponse, Dean réagi

"Mais c'est pas une raison ! C'est une enfant, c'est normal !... "

Voyant que Dean s'énerver trop, Sam lui coupa la parole

"OK, on va donc vous proposer quelques choses:on veut bien s'occuper d'elle, uniquement si vous reconnaissait ne plus être sa mère à la mairie, à l'état"

Charlotte ne réfléchie pas longtemps et dis

"C'est d'accord !"

Et depuis ce jour, les Winchester ont une sœur.


End file.
